That's The Way I Like
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Summary: Katakan saja ini suatu rencana yang hampir gagal jika saja Haruno Sakura melakukan satu kesalahan. Namun, tentunya itu yang disukai ... SasuSaku/SakuraCentOneshoot/Romace Abal/Gaje/Tidak Baku/Plot Rush/Drabble/fluffy?Mybe/Selamat Membaca


"**That's The Way I Like"**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto dan Tokoh yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjamnya untuk berjalannya cerita dan tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.

Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry

**Sumarry**:

_Katakan saja ini suatu rencana yang hampir gagal jika saja Haruno Sakura melakukan satu kesalahan. Namun, tentunya itu yang disukai ... SasuSaku/SakuraCentOneshoot/Romace Abal/Gaje/Tidak Baku/Plot Rush/Drabble/fluffy?Mybe/Selamat Membaca_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk yang pertama kalinya selama menjabat sebagai senior tingkat dua sebagai pemandu putra/i, Haruno Sakura menghadapi yang namanya jurit malam di ruangan. Sekedar informasi saja dia itu gadis yang terkenal dengan kecerobohannya. Jadi di manapun Sakura berada ia akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang dapat merugikan dirinya atau orang lain. Sehingga ketika ia mendapatkan tugas untuk mengecek ruangan yang akan digunakan tepat pukul 12 malam aman atau tidak, dirinya merasa semua orang tingak menginginkannya.

"Masa sendirian _sih_!" Seru Sakura tak terima.

Temari si senior tingkat tiga itu memutar kedua bola matanya. Wajahnya yang jutek makin tambah jutek. Melihat itu, gadis bermarga Haruno itu mengerutkan wajahnya dan menggerutu. "Baiklah, ke arah mana dan ruangan mana saja yang harus aku cek?" tanyanya ogah-ogahan.

"Ruang 011 samapi Lab Kimia ... tak apa kan, Sakura-_chan_?" jawab suara berat yang sudah pasti bukan milik Temari. Senior kesukaannya Uzumaki Naruto yang memang baik itu, sepertinya kini tidak memihaknya ya?

"Baiklah, Naruto-_senpai_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau pemberani Sakura ... kau pemberani ... kau pemberani ..." berulang-ulang Sakur terus mengucapkan kalimat yang seolah mantra penjaga dari makhluk-makhluk jejaden.

_Hihh~_

Mengingat hal itu, cepat-cepat Sakura menyingkirkan pemikirannya.

Baiklah, kini ia menginjak ruangan 011, ia membuka pintu dan terbukanya pintu menampilkan ruangan yang telah dinyalakan, serta beberapa bendera yang akan digunakan.

012

013

014

Sampai ruangan ini tetap aman, maka gadis beriris teduh itu melanjutkan perjalanannnya.

015

016

_'__Aman_.' Batinnya.

Kini giliran ruang Lab Kimia. Ia harus sedikit berbelok, lalu menuruni beberapa tangga. Jaraknya tidak jauh, hanya saja di sini agak gelap.

Ya Tuhan, bolehkan Sakura menjerit?

Rasanya ini tidak adil sekali. Masa ia yang sudah jadi senior harus melakukan hal seperti ini sendirian? Sementara yang lain paling tidak selalu mendapatkan satu teman!

_Huh_, andai saja dia ... ah sudahlah. Pada kenyataannya apa yang diinginkannya hanyalahkeinginan yang takmungkin terkabul.

**LAB. KIMIA**

Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu dapat melihat plangnya. Hati-hati ia membuka pintu ruangan.

Sangat gelap.

Dan Ya Tuhan!

Hawanya benar-benar mencekam.

Jika keadaan ruangan mati, maka ia harus menyalakan lilin yang ada di dalam lemari di dalam LAB atau ia harus menghubungi seseorang?

_'T__idak-tidak.__'_

Orang-orang akan menertawakannya. Nanti pasti penilaian mereka terhadap Sakura makin aneh. Dan Temari akan mengatakan, ''_Senior kok cemen!__''_Kata Sakura sambil memeragakan gaya khas Temari.

Perlahan ia memasuki ruangan.

_Smartphone_ yang ada di dalam sakunya kini ia ambil, baru saja ia hendak menyalakan lampu senter pada hpnya, di hadapannya berdiri seseorang dengan sinar yang menyala pada wajahnya.

Sontak saja Sakura berteriak hingga menggema di ruangan.

Ia menangis.

Ia hendak lari, tapi sial tangannya di cekal.

─**TRAK**

Ruanganpun menyala.

"Huaaa ... Lepas! Ayah! Ibu!" Raung Sakura. Ia masih menangis dengan kedua mata terpejam. Tangannya masih meminta untuk dilepaskan.

Lalu, tangan yang mencekal tangannya itu menariknya dan memeluknya.

Aroma ini, aroma ini adalah ...

"Sa-Sasuke-senpai?" katanya di sela segukan. Berangsur-angsur ia mulai tenang.

_"__Hn_."

"Huaaa ... _senpai_ ... aku hampir saja mati ketakutan tauuu!" Sasuke, mendengus mendengar penuturan yang berlebihan dari gadis dalam pelukannya itu.

"_Hey_," bisik Sasuke lembut, "_Tanjoubi__ Omedetou_, gadisku─Haruno Sakura."

Kedua bola mata Haruno Sakura yang bulat dan beriris sperti buah _almon_ itu membesar. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya pada _senpai_nya. Satu kecupan mendarat di bibirnya membuat seluruh wajahnya merona hebat. Jadi ini semua rencana kekaksihnya Uchiha Sasuke? Ya Tuhan!

Dan Uchiha Sasuke tahu, bahwa gadisnya menyukai kejutan mendebarkan ini. Karena, ia selalu bisa membaca pikiran gadisnya. Jadi, ketika Sakura merasa bahagia ... begitulah yang Sasuke sukai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

Temari mondar-mandir terus di ruangan _basecamp_ pemandu putra/i. Ia sangat khawatir pada adik kelasnya yang ceroboh itu. Jika ditemani saja ia selalu melakukan kebodohan, apalagi sendiri? Ia khawatir terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan. Sial semua ini gara-gara rencana si Uchiha Sasuke yang ingin memberikan kejutan yang menurutnya bodoh! Tapi sudahlah apa mau dikata, sepertinya semua berjalan lancar ketika Uzumaki Naruto berteriak bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura kini sedang memakan kue ulang tahun beruda di ruang lab kimia sambil menunggu calon peserta pelantikan tiba di tempat. "Dasar!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINAL**

**.**

**A/N:**

Terimakasih banyak kepada adik-adikku **Nero Arashiage, Rakarya, The Dark Hollow** yang sudah memabantu orang tua ini wkwkwk XD _Minna_-_san_, maaf kalo jelek Hahaha pokoknya _**Tanjoubi Omedetou Mama Kuraku tercintaa**_ *_kecup. See you next story_


End file.
